


Say Something

by Anonymous_1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_1/pseuds/Anonymous_1
Summary: 时间线可能有些乱的现实向BGM如题提前的给俊俊的生贺





	Say Something

视野暗了下来，罗渽民屏住了呼吸。  
“我希望——”

 

 

明明作为爱豆应该在日常生活中比放送时更加放松，但罗渽民觉得自己最近反了过来，有些冲动在平日里被扼制了太多次，于是都在当事者认为可以最不计后果的情境下倾泻而出。  
“仁俊真好看。”  
“仁俊不是在说话呢嘛！”  
“仁俊撒个娇吧~”  
他不用害怕这些话连带其他的含义，不用害怕对方不予接受，而在他们一起工作的当时当刻下，他似乎也没有那么害怕他会离开。

 

罗渽民其实一直以来没有什么强烈的个人爱好，游戏？可以打打，电影？叫我一起看我不会拒绝，运动？达到基本的爱豆身材管理就好了。其中一部分原因来自于他独特的职业生涯，刚出道时需要学习的事物太多谈不上培养兴趣，休息复健的时候也没什么闲暇时间，复出他又像二次出道，直到一切趋近平稳，他可以不再为自己增加那么多练习量，不用再为了单纯的表情管理而和镜子对峙几个小时，但这一切的平稳却给他自身带来了某种不平稳。  
人是需要爱好的，需要某些工作之外的排解物，于是性格使然加上内部驱动，他照顾人的美名从某个时候开始越传越盛，他也确实在料理与家务中发现乐趣，就这样当一个良家妇男也没什么不好，至少可以感到自己在被需要和感谢，尽管感谢这一部分通常来之不易。  
天平似乎又渐渐被拉平，但罗渽民感觉得到，有个体积小密度大的砝码正在他的天平上方做着不规则单摆运动，摇摇欲坠随时会掉落进天平一端，然后一切功亏一篑，迎来不可逆转的坍塌，而这只砝码又会因为体积过小而不知道滚落到哪里去，只留下因它的重量而造成的一片狼藉。  
他努力不去回想那天在黄仁俊房间里发生的一切，而其实一切又都没有发生，他们甚至没有一个完整的对话，他只记得黄仁俊的腕骨抵着他的手链，他竟然忘了那样会把人弄疼。  
所以失衡感其实一直没有离开过他，于是为了分散注意力，他选择了去李帝努家撸猫。  
他一个个唤猫咪的名字，李帝努说你现在倒是记得了，现在是什么意思，以前难道我不记得吗？上次是谁没有回答上来还要人提醒？谁提醒？你说是谁？  
“你怎么说话跟机关枪似的。”李帝努放弃了和他聊天，罗渽民把奉植捧在怀里缓慢搔弄着，奉植已经舒服得没有了形状，李帝努在心里嘀咕着自家的猫没出息，又不知道罗渽民最近哪根筋不对劲，于是自顾自打游戏去了。  
罗渽民撸猫撸得也有些没劲，手指掠过柔软的皮毛，可以隐约摸到猫细窄的骨骼，让人联想到纤细、易碎、握紧、疼痛。  
你说是谁？  
他将奉植放到地上，花白相间的一团没有留恋地就向着猫架去了，真是绝情的生物，它们表现亲昵的原因大概只是爱抚和食物，并不是提供这些的对象。  
“你为什么会喜欢猫呢？”李帝努的手机被夺走，他悲哀地看着自己在大道中央被爆头，然后怨念地夺了回来。  
“因为可爱啊。”语气里透着不耐烦。  
“因为可爱就可以这样不计回报的付出吗？猫不像狗那么认主。”  
“所以我们这种工作适合养猫，因为我也没什么时间陪它们。”  
“.…..你还挺讲理。”  
“比你讲理。”  
有些猫其实夜夜都在离开，回来大概只是为了第二天的出逃积蓄能量，猫要么在离开的途中，要么在准备离开。  
要如何留住一只猫呢？

 

“姨母，请一定要记得买香菜哦。”黄仁俊就差写张纸条塞给出去采购食材的宿舍姨母，罗渽民突然邀请他晚上一起做火锅，他别的一概不想，只记得提醒姨母多买香菜，即使不像他这么讨厌，也不会有人爱吃香菜的。  
“怎么会呢？”他抓着钟辰乐的肩膀，“罗渽民……”  
钟辰乐以为黄仁俊和罗渽民之间微妙的气氛终于爆发了，爆发在他没能围观的时刻，黄仁俊的神情看起来像是发生了什么不可挽回的悲剧，他抬起头带着万般疑惑的神情看向钟辰乐，“怎么会有人爱吃香菜呢？”  
“？？？”  
钟辰乐差点背过气去，“只有您老那么讨厌香菜好吧，起开我要看球赛了。”  
黄仁俊莫名地觉得自己输了一局，至关重要的一局，面对罗渽民中国吃火锅都爱放香菜吗？没想到香菜在火锅里这么好吃啊的一连串话语，他不知该如何搭茬，只能默默把香菜都夹到了罗渽民的碗里。  
他的行为大概出于一种报复心理，可其实罗渽民也没有对他造成什么实质性的伤害，但不知道从什么时候开始，罗渽民对他的态度似乎总是带着些怒意，而在他福至心灵跟姨母要求购买香菜时，他意识到这种怒意是双向的。  
他们都在因为自己也不清楚的原因，对对方感到生气。

 

“你不觉得渽民哥最近的行为很像微博上一个词吗？”钟辰乐无视朴志晟皱着眉在旁边努力练习中文听力，和黄仁俊小声嘀咕。  
“什么词啊？”黄仁俊没有钟辰乐那么懂微博动向，于是虚心求教。  
“舔狗。”  
“啥意思？”  
经过钟辰乐连笔带画的一顿解释，黄仁俊大概懂了，意思就是罗渽民最近老是刻意和自己一起做饭，吃火锅，执着于深夜二人谈话，动不动就往他身上黏，是在跟他示好。  
他寻思着是挺像狗的。  
明明这些事情他们一直以来都会一起做，自从他回来住他们便迅速找到了合拍的相处方式，但是最近罗渽民在找他的时候总是带了些刻意和不知所云的怒气，让黄仁俊战战兢兢又冤枉至极，不知道自己哪里惹到他，又在回避着某个可能被罗渽民知道了的隐秘想法，如果真的是那样的话——  
如果真的是那样的话，罗渽民为什么会生气呢？

 

生气没有用处，罗渽民懂得这一点，可是却控制不了自己的情绪，到头来不知道到底是在跟自己生气，还是在跟黄仁俊生气。  
实践表明，地理距离过近，容易导致呼吸重叠，发丝交缠，肌肤相贴搭起欲望的桥，少年的开窍或许只在你的指尖触碰到我的手腕那一秒，新鲜而禁忌的体验由下身直冲天灵盖，如同有列车呼啸着驶过，留下颤动的铁轨和桥梁嗡嗡作响。  
生气是在这之前就开始的，全队成员活动时大家小团体划分分明，自由休息的空档，黄仁俊几乎没怎么离开过董思成。不止他们两个，中国人总是凑在一起，他们都知道中国队的出道正在计划中，但是他们都不知道资本的大手会将他们如何摆布，微信群聊里前所未有地热闹，但除了排解压力也没起到什么其他作用。  
罗渽民几乎要对白绿相间的界面产生过敏，一看到就没来由地心烦，如果黄仁俊一天打开了两次微信，在罗渽民眼里就像打开了十次那么多。他需要采取一些措施，于是又来到了深夜聊天时间，黄仁俊提议今天不点香烛就开着他最近购入的台灯，罗渽民看到上面的中文字又来了火气，一把按灭后自顾自点起了香烛。  
黄仁俊的神情在烛火摇曳中透出一丝不解，但马上就消失了，他一向善解人意，大概是刚刚结束的回归另罗渽民有些吃不消——既要练习回归的内容，还要补上以前的舞台，虽说他只身在一个分队，但劳累程度大概是和马克哥泰容哥差不多的。  
“累了的话就不要聊太久了哦，早点睡觉，还要飞迪拜呢我们。”  
黄仁俊盘腿和他膝盖抵着膝盖，吹风机吹过的刘海有些毛躁地堆在额前，像安慰小孩一样地跟他说累了的话就早点睡吧。  
罗渽民委屈着脸扑进黄仁俊怀里，床沿的香烛猛地晃了一下，如同吊桥效应一般，黄仁俊听见自己的心跳震着胸腔，他推着罗渽民，“几岁了还要抱着睡吗难道！”  
而埋进黄仁俊怀里掩饰自己慌乱的罗渽民，不知道其实那一刻他们的心脏在奇妙地共振。

 

“那我该在这一队啊，中国队…”  
“我们也想给大家看中国line的直播啊。”  
“18个人里跟谁最亲？winwin哥。”  
自己的烦躁与困闷来自于何处，在罗渽民脑海里变得愈加清晰，也更加加重了他的情绪，他们在迪拜参观着沙漠里的奇迹，罗渽民觉得黄仁俊此时就像这片土地上所产生的巨大财富一样让人觉得虚无。  
他们在房顶上一起拍照，罗渽民承认他对只有他们可以来参加这次活动感到了一丝幸灾乐祸。水手服让他思绪万千，那既让他看到他错过的黄仁俊的影子，又不可避免地想到他们以后的去路，水手总是在路上，水手属于海洋。  
他记忆中那天迪拜的夕阳落得很慢，橙红色的太阳好像被他在照片里和黄仁俊一起定格了，夜幕迟迟不肯降临，似乎在催促水手在日落前起航。

 

很快地，他们即将开始准备最后一次回归，会议中反复提及的毕业、马克的离开等元素让所有人都烦躁，但他们知道这不得不做，既然没有别的更好的方式，那就让他们尽力给马克哥一个最好的毕业典礼。  
不至于那么伤感的，其实不在一个队还是会常常见面，他们还是无可替代的第一代NCT DREAM，但是终究还是会不一样，确实无需伤心，无需介怀，可就像高中毕业后大家的感情依旧不变，但所有人也还是都要在毕业仪式上痛哭一场。  
因为在那样一个残酷的时间节点，他们还是他们，只是即将要分开。  
罗渽民一屁股在朴志晟身边坐下来，朴志晟条件反射般地弹开，却没有迎来想象中的蹂躏。 他神情凝重，朴志晟摸不清他的目的，赶紧先发制人，“我这游戏上分呢，哥你——”  
“志晟啊，你会想念辰乐吗？”  
朴志晟停下了手上的动作，不知道罗渽民何出此问，“经常见面的人没什么好想念的啊。”  
“他最近不是很多时候都回家住了吗？”  
“啊，哥你是这样感性的性格吗？觉得我们会接二连三地离开？”朴志晟理解的对也不对，罗渽民没有反驳也没有同意，朴志晟就当他是默认了。  
“即使分开住了，也不会影响我们的感情啊，哥你每次见到辰乐不也还是一样和他相处吗？”  
“唉没事，可能就是最近大家在一起的少了，马克哥又马上毕业，我有些想多了吧。”罗渽民顺着朴志晟的意思结束了这场对话，也留给了朴志晟某种“我竟然开导了哥哥”的成就感。  
他不知道是朴志晟真的意识不到，还是比起他朴志晟其实有着某种大智慧，但看来他着实无法在朴志晟这里得到答案。  
“要吃东西吗？我做给你。”  
“那就哥最拿手的酱油——啊呜！”朴志晟终究没能逃过罗渽民的魔爪，他揉了揉自己的脸，恍惚间觉得笑着的渽民哥，眼睛里承载着某种他不能理解的悲伤。  
偶尔的感性他可以理解，毕竟有时他也会吐槽辰乐又不能陪我打游戏，也会突然意识到马克哥要走了，但大家在一起时那些感性就都会烟消云散，他们可是初代最强青少年联合队啊，没有什么能够将他们真正打散。  
可是渽民哥眼里的悲伤有些过大了，让朴志晟也随之感到一丝恐惧，他意识不到这种恐惧从何而来，只觉得令他感到不适，于是生拉硬扯将其斩断，安慰自己和辰乐联机打次游戏就能好了。  
可是渽民哥，一直笑着的，爱逗他的，台上是完美爱豆台下其实有些臭屁的渽民哥，绝不应该是悲伤的。

 

他没有想到拍摄时自己会和仁俊分到一组。  
仁俊和渽民的发色很配呢，不如一组拍摄吧。摄像导演这样简单的一句话，让罗渽民一整天都没能好好呼吸。  
他和黄仁俊抱起胳膊对视着，像是赌气的幼儿园小孩，可是又不能在众人面前真的露出生气的表情，一时间像是在进行“比比谁先笑”的游戏。  
“请亲近一点哦。”摄像导演发出指令，黄仁俊笑了出来，似乎是假装自己在这场游戏中落败，干脆利落地环上罗渽民的脖颈，表情完美地看向镜头。而罗渽民配合地揽住他的腰，那一瞬间他突然想要狠狠用力，用力到让黄仁俊和他骨骼硌着骨骼，衣物都形同虚设，但他的手落下来却万般轻柔，像小心翼翼地揽住一团要散开的云。  
专辑拍摄的场地色调很白，他们又都穿着白色的运动装，罗渽民觉得那其实不是很适合黄仁俊，宽松的衣服将他瘦小的身形包裹起来，他揽着他腰的时候，要抱进一大块衣服空隙才触得到他。  
分组拍摄结束后单人拍摄开始，突然有阳光锋利地切进来，在摄影器材前方划出一道光影的分界，黄仁俊在光晕里做出仰过头的姿势，监视器里清晰地拍摄出他白皙的皮肤和刚染的黄色头发，微微扬起的灰尘似乎都变得圣洁起来。  
罗渽民站在阴影里，极端地想甚至连阳光都会将他们分开。

 

某个晚上洗完澡之后罗渽民又条件反射般地进了黄仁俊的房间，两个人均是一愣，好像同时意识到他们最近在进行某种精神冷战的事实，罗渽民硬着头皮走过去，反正也不是第一次，他可以问问今天黄仁俊想不想进行深夜聊天。  
走近之后他发现黄仁俊腿上摊开的是他送他的那本《被讨厌的勇气》，书上放着的手机屏幕显示的又是让罗渽民过敏的微信界面。  
这两样东西放在一起给罗渽民造成了一种诡异的冲击感，“你就那么想走吗？”  
中国队的出道计划最近传出较为确定的消息，黄仁俊和钟辰乐暂时不参加出道，但终究是早晚会来的事情，他们理解黄仁俊和钟辰乐会有一时的失落，但也会稍微庆幸他们可以一起度过更多的时间——尤其是罗渽民。  
于是情绪翻涌的时候口不择言，罗渽民说完就开始后悔，他蹲下来，抓着黄仁俊的手腕，不自觉地越来越用力，突然他破罐子破摔地想要一个答案，既然话已出口，“你说话。”  
罗渽民手上硬质的手镯硌着黄仁俊的腕骨，疼得他鼻头发酸。他刚吸一口气想要发话，罗渽民这时倏地松开他站起来后退了一步，“对不起。”  
对不起，是我太幼稚了，没有人真正离开，也没有人有权对此作出评论，我们都是在为了我们的梦想前进的路上而已，127的哥哥们也都祝福大家活动成功，没有人像他这样无理取闹。  
黄仁俊叹了口气，他的猜想在某种程度上被证实，可是罗渽民似乎不明白，他不是唯一一个感到害怕的人。  
黄仁俊会离开罗渽民，罗渽民也会离开黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊转而跑到罗渽民房里，瞟了眼戴着耳机打得正投入的朴志晟，他爬上罗渽民的床，抱起一只他的Ryan，下巴搁在玩偶上。  
“多给我一点爱吧，渽民呐。”黄仁俊语气淡淡的，像是首尔的初雪提前来临，雪花飘落在罗渽民心尖上，一阵冰凉还带着点痛意。  
他知道自己平时喜欢将爱字挂嘴边，爱粉丝爱成员，是喜爱，呵护和陪伴，因为信誓旦旦所以可以张口就来。但黄仁俊说出爱这个词的时候，罗渽民却不由自主想起某种盛大的情感，将黄仁俊轻飘飘的语气赋予沉甸甸的重要意义，让他喘不过气来。  
他压制住脑海里混乱又宏大的思绪，努力找到正常的，罗渽民式的回答方法，终于挂上笑容，撅起嘴朝黄仁俊的脸颊贴过去——“好了好了！您少给我一点我也不介意！”黄仁俊大呼小叫，他们几位天朝子民适应了拉面泡菜，适应了敬语礼仪，却从来没适应过韩国人一言不合就啵啵的习惯。  
十次罗渽民想要亲吻黄仁俊，九次他失败了，成功的那一次还不知道会收获怎样的暴力回馈。  
黄仁俊也不是不能理解，只是适应太难，虽然这类啵啵的意味仅仅到喜爱便戛然而止，仅仅囿于脸颊而从未涉及眼鼻嘴，但两瓣嘴唇贴过来，总不免让人心悸。  
而罗渽民也确实猛然意识到自己的这一动作可以偏移向其他部位，在说完那样的话之后再去亲吻黄仁俊好像傻透了，“对不起。”他又说了一遍，他已经不知道自己到底在为哪件事情道歉，那就，“所有的，全部都，对不起。”  
他们似乎解决了别扭，但两个人心里都知道并没有到达问题的根本，可又在自以为是地觉得对方应该已经没有了其他的问题。

 

七人聊天房里还是和以前一样热闹，他们讨论着万圣节的变装，大家都不说自己的，反而都在给别人出着乱七八糟的主意。  
渽民扮Tinker bell吧！和我的彼得潘一起。  
其他五个人都举双手赞同，罗渽民发了张Tinker bell的图片，你们让我扮这个？拜托白雪公主都比这个强！  
他拒绝得很自然，他安慰自己，仁俊不要伤心哦，再说我已经给西珍妮准备了基德啦。  
于是又是几屏“眼里只有西珍妮”“西珍妮傻瓜罗渽民”刷了过去。  
他因刚刚在检索Tinker bell图片时看到的角色描述而心不在焉，他从Tinker bell对Wendy的巨大妒意中看到了自己。  
谁都留不住彼得潘，彼得潘永远属于梦幻岛。  
他靠着李马克的肩膀，工藤新一，世界上最伟大的侦探，帮帮基德吧，中国line又在一起拍照。  
可是基德又何尝不是呢，没有人知道基德是谁。他是万众瞩目的魔术师，九亿少女的梦中情人，他活在摩天大楼之间的钢丝上，在他挥帽间凌空而去的一群白鸽里。

 

因为准备Dream show的舞台，他们又开始频繁地出入练习室，高中生年纪的男生的快乐来得很简单，每天坑不同的人自己留下来整理练习室。  
怎么又是我！黄仁俊勒着大声求饶的李东赫的脖子，最终还是放人跑了出去，罗渽民看不下去，“我陪你吧。”说着便去去整理播放台的设备，一抬头却发现黄仁俊不知道什么时候已经凑到了他身边来。  
“你会一直陪着我吗？”  
这话说的前言不搭后语，罗渽民的思绪在一瞬间变得混沌又清明，他从黄仁俊的眼神里看到了某种与自己高度吻合的情绪，他叫他再多给他一点爱吧。  
是爱，是喜欢，是越过脸颊需要到达眼鼻嘴的亲吻，是香烛燃尽后需要再发生些什么的暧昧。  
罗渽民吻上了黄仁俊眼角绽开的泪花。  
黄仁俊那天又穿了宽松的卫衣，在宽大的衣服里只显得他更为瘦小，罗渽民努力想要透过卫衣去拥抱黄仁俊的躯体，比起上次轻轻揽住他的腰，这次罗渽民紧紧抱住了这朵云，与其让他随风消散，不如用自己的体温将他液化成水，渗进他身体里，再也不会被分开。

 

2018年的最后一天，他们坐车前往要表演年末舞台的放送局，他们即将卖力地跳舞，和所有人微笑，在纸花和欢呼声里，一起迎来新的元年。  
行进路上远远看到一个隧道入口，朴志晟和钟辰乐不知道为什么突然一起笑起来，罗渽民疑惑地看他们，却发现黄仁俊羞红的脸。  
“我上次骗仁俊哥这是世界最长隧道，可以在里面睡一觉那么长。”  
“然后仁俊哥信了哈哈哈哈。”  
罗渽民搂住要扑向前座暴打两个小孩的黄仁俊，自己也忍不住笑着，黄仁俊瞪他一眼他才噤声，但怎能放过这样逗趣东北大哥的绝佳机会。  
“怎么会有仁俊这么可爱的人呢。”  
而黄仁俊早已学会对待罗渽民这种甜腻玩笑的方法，最好的招术就是不接招，于是他一头栽进后座装死，任由睡意占领自己的大脑。  
罗渽民抬起头看着不远处逐渐逼近的隧道口，突然想起不记得在哪看到的一种说法，只要在隧道里面憋气，心里的愿望就会被实现。  
没有时间了，就像流星不会为了许愿的人而在空中暂停，车子即将驶进隧道，他不知道这个隧道有多长，所以愿望越简洁越好，以免在出隧道之前还没能默读一遍。如果隧道很长，那就刚好多重复几遍。  
视野暗了下来，罗渽民屏住呼吸，他反复念着同一句话，直到天光再次照耀进来，他因长时间的屏气开始剧烈咳嗽，但心里却感到无比畅快。  
“我希望可以一直陪着仁俊。”  
“一直陪着仁俊。”  
“一直陪着仁俊。”


End file.
